Whispers of the Forest Sage
by sxlltte
Summary: Link x Saria story. A story of Link and Saria, starting from the beginning, going to the end. They will travel through Hyrule, Termina, and many more places. Hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing. 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first FanFiction, so I hope it is alright!**

 **I hope you continue reading this as I continue updating it!**

 **I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the character shown**

 **Chapter 1: Growing Up.**

 **AGE 1**

 **"** Saria," the Great Deku Tree said, "are you sure you can manage him by yourself?"

"I'll be fine. I may look younger than I actually am, but it's better me than Mido. He doesn't seem to like Link." Saria said, with a young version of the familiar boy in her arms.

 _I can feel something special about this boy._ she thought.

"Fine... By the time he's 8, he'll have his home built." The Great Deku Tree said. "You may leave."

and she did. Laughing and humming her song.

 _Oh boy... something tells me I'm going to have to let her leave with him. Hopefully, she visits me..._ the Deku Tree thought.

 **AGE 2**

"Link, give me that back!" Saria complained.

All he did was laugh, and blow into the wrong holes of her ocarina.

"I'll make you one if you give it to me!" Saria tried to convince him.

His eyes widened

 _'Gotcha'_ Saria thought.

She had actually already made him one. His birthday was tomorrow! She knew it was too big for his fingers right now, but,

 _if he is my real friend, like the Link I had a vision about, he will keep it until..._ she teared up. Until those tears fell, more and more.

"S-s-sa-saria?" Link said, sounding concerned.

"It's okay Link, I'm okay." she smiled and wiped her eyes. "Wait... did you just say my name?" Saria asked.

Then she got the biggest grin. His first words and he was still technically only 2! Even better, it was her name. Hylian babies can "talk" at around 9 months old. Even though Kokiris are 10x smarter, their first words come very late in their life. Link's shyness didn't help either.

 **AGE 3 (the next day)**

Part of Saria was going to want a party for Link, but she knew that Mido would make sure no one comes, either by bribing or lying.

 _'Mido is a jealous jerk!'_ Saria yelled in her head.

She had a better idea anyway...

She blindfolded Link and picked him up. Saria was about to walk into the Lost Woods when a certain 'someone' blocked the way.

"What do you want, Mido?" Saria growled.

"Where are you going with Link, he's two. Not tryin' to bum you out, but its dangerous for him." Mido said in a smirky tone.

"First of all, I am with him and can take care of him. I will leave if I sense any danger." Saria stated, "Second of all, Link is three!"

"Fine, but if Link dies, don't expect me to show up at the funeral." Mido had to get the last comment.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP?" Saria yelled, "You're a terrible person and I think I need to ask Farore what she was thinking when she created you! After tormenting Link from jealousy, you wonder why I don't love you, and NEVER WILL? Get it through your thick skull that I hate you!"

Link started sobbing...

"S-Saria... I-" Mido was interrupted. He was crying.

"Don't talk to me, Mido. Don't ever again say a word to me or Link or I swear to the goddesses I will hurt you." Saria said with a look of disgust on her face.

Mido ran, but Saria didn't care. She just tried to calm Link down. She continued into the woods, knowing exactly where to go. She eventually found the spot. There were weaved vines that acted as streamers, a 'pin the master sword on Ganondorf's head' game, and a table with flowers surrounding a Deku-nut pie and a beautiful new ocarina.

"Are you ready?" Saria asked Link.

Link nodded his head and laughed. Saria took off his blindfold. Link was excited, but he noticed one thing. He ran forward and grabbed the ocarina. Saria promised him she would teach him when his hands actually fit to play properly. They just spent the day having fun, and eventually, Saria played her song. Link did a 'dance' similar to how the Bombers do it. While 'dancing,' he also made sure to watch Saria's hands while she played.

After a day of fun, they went back to Saria's house and slept. Well... Saria slept. Link snuck to visit the Great Deku Tree. He sat and practiced Saria's song from memorization. The Great Deku Tree laughed.

 _Saria is doing an amazing job with Link! he thought._

After 4 solid hours of practice, Link had played it perfectly. He was going to play it for Saria. He thought she would like it. Link got up and made his way to Saria's house. About halfway through, he saw Mido storming around. He tried to sneak passed Mido, but Mido saw him... Link ran as fast as he could, trying to get to Saria's house, but Mido caught up and shoved Link down. Link dropped the ocarina.

Mido saw it and picked it up.

"What are you doing with her ocarina?" Mido yelled.

He looked at the back and saw an engraving.

 _Link... thank you_

It had a triforce for 'whatever reason.' Saria knew the truth about Link. She was prepared to demand the Deku Tree let her tag along too.

"WHY DOES SHE LIKE YOU SO MUCH?" Mido yelled.

He threw the ocarina as hard as he could. Luckily for Link, it hit Saria's house. It shattered, but It woke Saria up. Link cried. Mido began kicking Link over and over again.

"What was that noise?" Saria said clumsily, noticing Link was gone.

She hopped out of bed. She got a boomerang and quietly opened her door. What she saw was terrible. Link was on the ground, knocked out, with Mido kicking him. She ran up to Mido, and before he noticed her, she punched him across the pathway. She then walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt, and punched him in the face. She dragged him to the Deku tree and briefly explained what happened. She then ran back and took Link back home.

Link woke up, and Saria smiled and said,

"I'm glad you're okay!"

Link began crying and ran to the bathroom, where he closed the door and curled into a ball. He didn't talk again until he was 6...

 **AGE 6**

Link woke up.. dry _throat_ and headache.

He looked at Saria. She noticed him and looked sad. After long moments of silence, Saria said something.

"Link, I know that what happened on your birthday was terrible, but please tell me what happened. I can try to help. I care about you. You're my best friend, (even though he was only six) so please... Let me help you."

"..." Link stood up, "That night, Mido took my ocarina and threw it at your house. It shattered. He began beating me and telling me that you were forced to take care of me and that you hated me." he sat down, "I believed him. I thought it was true. I thought you hated me."

"Link... I would never hate you. I asked to take you. You are my best friend. My only friend." Saria whispered.

 _'So that's what woke me up... Mido threw Link's ocarina at my house. Good thing he did though, or else Link could be dead' she shuddered_

After Link went to bed that night, Saria went outside to look for the pieces of the broken ocarina. She looked for 3 hours before finding them.

"Hopefully this works," she said as she ran to the Great Deku Tree

 **That was the first chapter! Thanks for reading, and I will try to update as much as I can! Hopefully every other day! I hope you like it!**

 **Please leave suggestions below, I would love to hear constructive criticism! 3**

 **Next Chapter, Link (and possibly Saria) will be leaving the forest! This intro chapter was just to explain some stuff early on! So, no more confusing time lines. Oh wait... it's Legend of Zelda.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a reminder, Link is now thirteen.**

 **I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters shown.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews!**

The entire forest was singing along with Link and Saria as they played Saria's song together with their ocarinas. Saria stopped playing, with Link stopping soon after. She looked at Link and smiled, although Link could tell something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, sounding concerned.

"What do ya' mean? I'm having fun!" Saria replied in a cheerful tone.

"That doesn't mean you were okay earlier. I still know you're upset." Link said.

Saria sighed and stared Link in the eyes. After a solid 10 seconds, she looked down and fiddled with her thumbs.

"Before I tell you. I should show you something. Something I did for us." Saria almost whispered. She began to tear up. She put her ocarina to her lips and played her song, while Link watched closely.

 _'Hello'_ she said in Link's mind

Link practically jumped. Then he seemed to catch on.

 _'Saria, can you hear me?'_ Link asked, still in his mind.

 _'Yes,'_ she said before breaking the connection.

"Can I do that too?" Link asked

"Yes."

"But how?" Link asked, once again.

"Link, that's not the problem. The- The Great Deku Tree..." she spit out before starting to cry, "is dying!"

Link looked as if Saria herself had died. He went pale. He started to tear up.

"We can help him," Link asked.

"It's not just him. Link, you aren't Kokiri," Saria cried, with an ache in her entire body, "You look like a Kokiri and have a small amount of Kokiri blood, but you're Hylian. You have a quest! I had a dream, and I was slowly disappearing. I told you I had to leave, and we would always be friends."

"Saria!" Link cried. He ran and hugged Saria.

They sat there for a good 10 minutes, hugging and not saying a word. When they broke the hug, Link winced. He was scared he wouldn't see Saria ever again. He loved Saria though. He needed her.

"Saria... can I sleep at your house tonight?" Link asked. He was visibly shaken.

"Link... of course you can. You've lived there longer than you've lived in your own home! Anytime you want, you can come on in!" Saria said, smiling with a slight blush.

They made their way back to Saria's house and went inside. Saria laid down and started to fall asleep when she saw Link lay down on the ground. He curled up into a ball, still shivering. Saria felt bad, and she knew Link wouldn't take the bed, so she gave him her blanket.

 _'That should warm him up.'_ Saria thought.

Link covered up with a blanket and tried to go back to sleep. Saria rolled over to check on Link and noticed he was still shaking. Saria had a thought of realization.

 _'He's not cold... he's scared. That's why he shivering.'_ Saria felt terrible for telling him all the bad news at once.

She stood up and walked over to Link, and laid down in front of him and cuddled up under the blanket. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek as she dozed off.

Link's eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing he saw was the back of Saria's head because her face was buried in his neck. He smiled and decided to wait for her to wake up because he didn't want to ruin her sleep. He waited there for a moment. When she finally woke up, Link decided to mess with her. He pretended to sleep and when she stood up, he grabbed her leg and pulled her down. He caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Goddesses Link, you're not nice to the girl who let you sleep at her house," Saria said, still surprised.

"That's not all true, I caught you!" Link laughed.

Saria rolled her eyes and laughed.

After a few moments of silence, Link asked Saria,

"If I leave the forest. For whatever the quest is you were talking about... Would you like to travel with me?"

Saria wasn't surprised. She saw this coming, however even with that thought, she smiled. "Link, I wouldn't stay here without you no matter what. Even if I did die when I left... Of course, before we try that, you might want to go to the Great Deku Tree and ask with me."

Link blushed after she said that. Then he blushed, even more, when he realized he was still holding Saria in a very suggestive position on top of him. Saria didn't understand why he was blushing so much but even said they were so red could blend in with a mob of red Chuchus if they wanted too. Saria rolled off of Link and jumped up.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Saria asked Link.

"Water." Link said and then winked.

"Water is a drink, not food. Also, what was that about? With your eye?" Saria questioned Link

"I don't know what you're talking about." Link said, whilst smirking and finding an excuse to leave, "I need to use the restroom."

Link walked into the restroom and snuck out of the window. He ran over to his house. Finally, after 10 minutes of silence,

"Link, what are you doing?"

She opened the door and saw an opened window. Now she knew what he was doing. She got a devilish grin. She had to get revenge... and if anyone could get revenge, it was Saria.  
_

Link was at his table, working on a gift for Saria. He had three small metal bands, a diamond, and a volcanic rock that Link assumed was from the outside world. He was carving a section out of the rock, and he made sure it was a perfect fit, so the diamond wouldn't fall out. He weaved the metal bands together and carved a spot in the rock so it would be a good fit, and wouldn't budge. He looked at it and smiled. _'Saria will love this!'_ He jumped up, and grabbed the note he wrote, and ran back into Saria's house. He knew she would leave because he knew she would want revenge. He set the ring and the note on her bed, and carefully walked back outside. Saria saw him, and he had a whole face of blush. She wondered what he did, so she decided against getting revenge, and after Link went into his house, she went to her house.

Saria saw a beautiful ring on her bed, with a folded note. The note read,

 _Saria,_

 _You have always been there for me, and always make me happy! You can cheer me up, even when I'm in the worst mood. I guess this was my way of thanking you, but I have something else. Meet me in the Lost Woods at night._

Saira smiled and put on the ring. It was pretty close to time, but she had a good hour. She sat on her bed and thought about what else he could give her that would've been better than the ring. Kokiri's don't really know what love is. They love their friends as good friends, or like Saria and Link, they love each other as best friends. Because Link is Hylian however, it is a possibility for him to develop feelings for Saria, but until Saria leaves the forest, of course with the Deku Tree's permission, she can't develop feelings or grow up like Link. Saria left her house right around the time Link asked to meet her. She was quiet because everyone else was sleeping. She went into the lost woods, only now realizing she had no clue what path Link took. She followed her instincts and prayed to the goddesses that she didn't get lost. She eventually decided to play her song and ask Link where to go.

 _'Where in the heck am I supposed to go? This place is called the Lost woods for a reason!'_ Saria mumbled.

Link laughed, ' _Just go with your gut'_

He then disconnected.

"What does that even mean?" Saria asked, annoyed.

She turned left, then right, then went straight, left, left, right, until she found a boy in green sitting on a log.

"Hello, Saria!" Link shouted, happily.

"Why did I need to come here... I'm tired," Saria said while laying down in the grass.

Link got up and stood above her. "We're going to see the Great Deku Tree!"

Saria glared at him, even though she wasn't truly mad at Link, "Why didn't you ask me to meet you there then, instead of making me go into the woods where people disappear at!"

"That would've been boring!"

Saria stood up without saying a word and went back the way she came. Link following close behind. Link noticed she turned towards her house and not the Deku Tree. She went inside and came back out with a slingshot. She slowly took a Deku nut and put it in the band, pulling back, and shooting it at Link's head. It hit him hard on the forehead, and Link got stunned and knocked out. Saria dragged him by the legs to the Great Deku Tree.

Link slowly opened his eyes to a very happy Saria looking at his forehead.

"Hope you learned a lesson" Saria laughed.

Link stood up. Although he had a major headache, he still told Saria why they came here. "Saria, I managed to get something from the Great Deku Tree! Ask him what it is."

"Link... you're gonna wear me down one day." Saria sighed. "Okay. What miraculous stunt did Link pull, Deku Tree?"'

"Saria, Link asked me to grant you permission to leave the forest." The Deku Tree said

"So, what's your answer?" Saria replied excitedly.

"I will indeed grant you permission. However, upon leaving the forest, you will begin aging, just as Link does. You may also experience new feelings and emotions. I could go into details, but I could have Link tell you, or you'll find out on your own." The Great Deku Tree said, trying to hold back any sign of sadness in his voice. "Also, Saria, Link, you're fairies will be traveling with you. One day, you will reach a certain point where they will return here because you won't need them to follow you along, but for now, they will make sure you can get your way around."

"What age do they have to leave?" Link asked disappointedly.

"It won't be a certain age that they leave, but a major part in both of your lives, that they will return to me." The Deku Tree replied. "I suppose you two should get going so you can get to Hyrule Castle Town before nighttime. Please stay on the path. Try to make it to the town before night, or camp on the path. I have tried my best to supply you with the most I could to help you on your journey, but most of the more helpful items will be collected outside of the forest. Link, I will be giving you the Kokiri Sword and a Deku Shield. I will be giving you both sleeping bags and enough food for you to make it to Hyrule Castle Town. I, however, can't supply you with Rupees."

"Thank you." Saria and Link said at the same time.

"Goodbye, and good luck." The Great Deku Tree said, knowing that when they come and visit, he will be gone.

"Goodbye." Link and Saria both winced at his words. It wasn't a normal goodbye. He has a tone that made them fill with overwhelming sadness. They both left and headed for the bridge.

"Where is our stuff?" Saria asked as they made their way onto the bridge.

"Probably somewhere around here... Where's Navi and Nori?" Link replied.

 **P.S) I PICKED THE NAME "NORI" BECAUSE IT SEEMED TO BE THE MOST POPULAR UPON THE QUESTION OF SARIA'S FAIRY'S NAME**

They began walking across the bridge only to be greeted with what seemed light two floating lights.

"Hey, Navi." Link said casually.

"Hi, Link!" Navi said, ecstatically.

"Your stuff is at the end of the bridge," Nori said.

"Okay, thanks!" Saria chirped

They collected their bags and began the trip to Hyrule Castle Town.

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 2 3**

 **It was so much fun to write, and I listened to the Ocarina of Time soundtrack whilst writing.**

 **I like to believe that as a Sage, Saria is alive physically and Link got to do something with her before going into the timeline split. Saria had to be able to tell some form of the story of her life, because of her stained glass in Wind Waker. Also, I love the Saria's Lake in BOTW! It made me so happy she got another reference. Mido has a swamp, though xD**


	3. Chapter 3

While Link was skipping in excitement as they walked off of the bridge, and into the bright plains of Hyrule Field, Saria was slowly inching her way forward. She was terrified of what is to come.

"Link, what if it kills me?" Saria asked, "What if they wanted me to die, so they tricked me?"

"You're the nicest person in that village. There's no way they would want to kill you. It seems pretty severe." Link reassured her.

Link's words seemed to have a small effect on Saria's attitude. She jogged up to Link and laid her head down on his shoulder, like a small hug. After finally walking out of the shade from the trees, Saria lifted her head back up and squinted her eyes.

"I never expected it to be this bright!" Saria practically yelled.

"Yeah! I was thinking it would be like the forest." Link said.

After taking 5 more steps, Saria passed out. "Was it really that bright to her?" Link asked. He picked Saria up because they had to make it by night. He continued walking, with the fairies following a few feet behind, having a conversation of their own.

* * *

"I'll bet 20 rupees on Link and Saria getting together!" Navi whispered.

"I'll bet 50 that they don't. Saria won't want a Hylian." Nori whispered back.

Navi sighed, "I don't think you realize that Saria is now Hylian with a little bit of Kokiri blood too. When the Deku Tree told her she would grow up, he implied she would be like Link."

"She's still Kokiri!" Nori tried not to yell.

"Then so is Link," Navi replied, annoyed.

* * *

Link kept trudging along the path with Saria in his arms. The more he thought about her, the warmer his body felt. It took her a full 3 hours to wake up. By the time she felt like walking again was at dusk, and they could only see the top of the Hyrule Castle.

"Should we set up camp?" Saria looked up and asked Link.

Link looked down, "Sure. Can you even walk?"

"It was only a little light that knocked me out anyways."

Link carefully sat her down in the grass. He set down his, and Saria's bag, and pulled out the sleeping bags.

"Where's the tent?" Navi asked.

"What's a tent?" Link and Saria asked at the same time.

Navi flew into the bag, and Link went over to pull out the 'thing' she was pointing at. It was a bunch of wooden rods and a silky cloth. It took Link about an hour to set it up with Navi's help. Saria pulled the sleeping bags in, and they laid down.

"This isn't very comfortable," Saria said.

"It feels like I'm sleeping on rocks." Link agreed.

"I'm kind of bored, wanna play a game?" Saria asked.

"Sure. What game?" Link replied as Saria pulled out a book.

"Hmm. Ooh, let's play 'Gorons, Gerudo, Zoras'" Saria said.

"What is that?" Link asked, confused.

"I don't know. It says hold out your hand, and on the count of 3, say one of the names. Gorons beat Gerudo, Zoras beat Gorons, and Gerudo beat Zoras." Saria replied.

"1...2...3..."

"Gorons!" they both said at the same time and laughed.

"1...2...3..."

Link said "Zora," while Saria said "Gerudo."

They played that game for about an hour and Link didn't win one time. He was pouting, while Saria was laughing so hard, she practically kicked down the tent.

"Link," Saria said, and then she grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry I win all of the time."

Link smirked, and then pulled her arm down, and rolled on top of her. "You didn't win that time." They both laughed.

Saria felt the same warmness in her body that Link felt before, while she was passed out. She didn't know what to do, so she pulled Link into a hug. Link was surprised, but he returned it. Saria realized that it was Link that made her feel this way. She liked it. She thought it made her feel safe.

Soon after, Link felt it again too. Neither of them wanted to break the hug, so they fell asleep like that.

 _'Link'_ Saria thought. Falling asleep.. feeling safe...

* * *

"Saria, thank you." Link said, before running.

"Link! Please... don't go!" Saria cried.

He ran full speed at the horrific creature. He jumped onto the creature's back and stabbed him with his sword. The creature seemed unphased by the wound as he picked up Link by the neck. Link kicked and struggled, then he looked at Saria.

"I love you... and I'm sorry." He got few words before the creature struck through Link's entire body with its hand.

"Link!" Saria cried. She wanted to run to him, but she couldn't move. She fell down onto her knees and began crawling towards the creature. Towards Link. The last sight of him she had before blacking out was the sight of the boy she loved, gargling up blood, with a hand through his body.

* * *

Saria woke up, heavily breathing, still hugging Link and silently cried.

"He's okay." she cried. Link slowly woke up, hearing her crying, even though she didn't think she was that loud.

"Who's okay?" Link asked.

"you." she was still crying. It was still dark out, but there's 'no way' either of them was going to be able to sleep again.

"What happened to me?" Link questioned her in a concerned tone.

"I had a dream... you died in front of me, by the hands of a monster." she croaked.

"Well, don't worry, because there's no way a monster could kill me." Link said, trying to reassure her, while also complimenting himself. Saria gave him a slight smile. She decided she was hungry so she crawled to the other side of the tent and got one of the Deku Scrub Pies and a water flask. She sat in front of Link and laid back so her back was against his chest. They both ate and then laid down facing each other. Saria moved closer to him while shaking so much, she could cause a landslide on Death Mountain. As soon as she cuddled against him, she stopped shaking. The side of her head was resting on his chest. Neither of them slept. They just laid there.

"Saria..." Link said. "Do you feel something new... that we didn't feel inside the forest."

"Um. Yeah." Saria said, then she blushed. She remembered that in her dream Link had said he loved her. "I think I know what it is."

Before she could say what she was thinking, Link leaned in and kissed her. She returned it. They felt like all of their troubles were gone. They felt as if the world stopped with them. When they pulled back, they blushed and looked into each other's eyes.

"What was that?" Saria asked.

"I don't know. I felt like I was supposed to. I'm sorry!" Link said, worried.

"Don't be sorry. I felt it too. I think... the word is love. I think I love you." Saria said as she hugged him tightly.

* * *

Nori woke up Navi. They were on the top of the tent, keeping watch.

"Navi, I owe you 50 rupees. Don't know where to get them though."

"WHAT? REALLY" Navi attempted to whisper.

"Yeah, but now I take my leave," Nori said.

"We haven't even made it to town," Navi replied.

"Yeah, but this is the important part of Saria's life that I leave on," Nori said.

"When do I leave then?" Navi asked. But Nori was gone.

* * *

Saria felt as if she blinked and it was morning. She rolled around to see that Link was awake, but he looked extremely tired.

"Did you sleep at all?" Saria looked amused.

"No," he said. He sounded annoyed, but he smiled.

"Why? You need sleep, just like me." Saria looked apologetic.

"I didn't want you to be worried, so I stayed awake for you." Link was still smiling. He looked pale and had dark patches under his eyes.

Saria stood up and then helped Link get up without falling. Saria rolled up the sleeping bags and took down the tent while humming her song. Link felt bad for not doing anything, so he played her song while she put the stuff in their bags. Saria was spinning and dancing around Link, and then she took his hat and ran. Link, while still trying to play her song, ran after her. Saria laughed, "Impressive. You don't even have to concentrate to play my song now."

"I love it that much." Link said, winking at her.

"I get it now. When you did that at my house. YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME." Saria was laughing.

Link blushed. He cut her off and spun her after grabbing his hat. She purposely fell into his arms and smiled. She slipped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss.

"I think we should get on the road. We should be there by mid-day!" Saria smiled.

The pair picked up their belongings and began on the road. They laughed, and sang, and danced, and skipped, and ran, and loved.

Link was everything Saria ever wanted. Link was everything Saria ever needed. The same for Link, but with Saria. They loved each other.

* * *

They were finally at the bridge of Hyrule Castle Town. They made their way across, and they were continuing a conversation from earlier.

"So, do you think there are people here that can tell us what we should know about the world outside of the forest," Saria asked.

"Probably." Link said.

"Okay!" Saria smiled.

They walked towards the market and the first thing they saw was something called "Bomb-chu Bowling." They walked inside of the building and were greeted with an overly-excited person practically begging them to play the game.

"HEY! Please play a round or two! You can win amazing prizes, and since you're new, I will give you half off for a round!" the store clerk practically yelled.

' _Is this what the Hylians call a seizure?'_ Saria asked Link.

 _'Probably.'_ Link replied

"So, are ya' gonna play?" the clerk asked after 10 seconds of silence.

"We don't have any rupees." Link said

"Get out." the store clerk said without hesitation. She went from over the top excited, to almost terrifying.

"What?" Saria asked.

"GET OUT," the clerk yelled.

Link grabbed Saria's arm and they were almost running out of the store. They decided to leave the market area for now.

* * *

While Saria was looking for an inn, Link went to find rupees. He found a building full of pots with no one occupying it. He looked inside all of the pots and collected the rupees inside of them. He got a total of 31 rupees. Well, individual rupees. He didn't really know which one was worth what. He had 14 green, 5 blue, 8 red, and 4 purple. He was technically wealthy now, but he thought he only had 31. Thinking it was good anyway, he went to find Saria.

* * *

Saria was looking at a map that she found on a stand. It showed where she was, and it showed a symbol for inns. She found one on the map towards the entrance of the town. She was walking towards where the map showed an inn was when she bumped into a familiar boy. He showed her what rupees he had and she looked amazed.

"What is it." Link asked.

"How did you find 398 rupees?" Saria asked.

"I thought this was 31." Link said, embarrassed.

Saria laughed and showed him the way to the inn. Saria asked for a room with two single beds, but all they had was one room with a double bed. Saria blushed but took it anyways. She gave him the correct amount of rupees, and they walked to their room.

"There's only one bed." Link pointed out the obvious.

"I know, they were out of rooms with two single beds," Saria said. "But I figured you'd be fine with it."

"Yeah, it's fine." Link said as he blushed.

Saria grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom. Link laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Right before he fell asleep, Saria walked back out, in what seemed to be green pajamas, but Link wasn't too sure.

"Hey Link," Saria said, "In the bowling-whatever, it's called, how did you connect to my mind without playing my song?"

"Oh, I just thought of the song and played it in my head. I actually found out I could do that when you were rolling around in your sleep in the tent. I saw your nightmare, but I didn't want to say anything because I thought you'd be upset, so I woke you up and made you think that you woke up yourself." Link said, acting like looking into someone's mind is normal.

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't care. I'm glad you found out about this though. It's going to be helpful." Saria replied happily. She cuddled against him, kissed him, and then went to bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight..." Link whispered back into her ear.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 3! This one was fun to write!  
** I don't own Legend of Zelda or any characters used... blah blah blah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trigger Warning. I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter, and I'm already so far behind, so I used it as an excuse to bond the couple. It does get "graphic" even though it wasn't a lemon. If you wish to skip this chapter, it won't affect the story at all! Thank you so much! 3**

Saria woke up to a very messy room and a very worried Link.

"What the heck?" Saria whispered so Link didn't know she was awake.

"Where the hell is it?" Link whined. He was very upset over something. Saria looked around and saw her bag empty with all of her stuff spread around the room. Her shirts, shorts, panties, bras, boomerang, slingshot, hair bands, etc. She blushed as she realized Link went through her clothes. Her ocarina, however, was placed on the bed stand.

"What are you looking for?" Saria questioned him.

"My umm... my ocarina." Link sheepishly grinned. He also had a very personal question to ask Saria. "What are these?" He asked as he held up her panties.

Saria grew wide-eyed. She practically tackled him and threw them in her bag. Link saw her blush. He didn't know blushing that much was possible.

"Obviously something important." Link said.

"They are my underwear, you keese!" Saria growled.

"Why are they so different?" Link asked. Saria's only answer was a punch to his face. "Ow. ow. ow. ow. ow. ow" Link whined. She just kept hitting him like he was a moblin.

"Well, Link... Later, we need to find someone who can teach us everything we couldn't learn as Kokiri! I don't have a clue where your ocarina is though." Saria said, "Did you check your own bag?"

Link practically punched himself in the face as he ran over to his bag. He awkwardly laughed and slowly pulled his hand out of his bag, with the ocarina in grasp. Before Saria could say anything, Link started playing a song. A very familiar song to Saria.

"Link! Don't play that!" Saria shouted, even though she knew she was too late due to the massive dark storm clouds outside. Lightning struck the building across their window.

"Oh." Was all Link had to say.

* * *

The storm kept getting worse, to the point where Saria was on the verge of tears. She had never experienced something this threatening to her, due to living in the forest her entire life. She buried her face in Link's arm, while Link just held her tightly.

"There's nothing to worry about, trust me." Link whispered into her ear. He moved his arm and slid Saria's hair away from the front of her eyes. He grabbed her hairband and gently placed it in her usual spot. Following that, he laid down on the ground with her and brushed his nose against hers. Saria was still whimpering.

"B-but we were t-told that lightning k-k..." Saria cut herself off as tears trickled down the side of her flushed cheek. "kills us..."

Link slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, passionately kissing her. Saria continued their moment because it made her feel safe. It made her feel like nothing would hurt her. Another bolt of lightning crashed into the ground right outside of the inn and Saria jumped, in the middle of their 'session.' She started breathing heavily and Link thought she was going to hyperventilate. He pulled back and gave her a reassuring smile. She gave a slight smile back and stood up. She grabbed Link's hand, as another bolt of thunder hit. Saria screamed and fell back down to the ground. She curled up into a ball and began crying again. Link picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He covered her with the blanket and got on the other side. He pulled the blankets over his body and cuddled with Saria. They both fell asleep again.

* * *

Zelda sat on her bed, staring at her hand. Her triforce piece began to glow, and it felt as if she was being pulled to somewhere in the town.

"Maybe the Hero of Time has arrived." Zelda thought aloud. "I hope the time hasn't come quite yet..."

* * *

Saria's eyes opened slowly, yet again, and she gave out a big yawn. She looked outside and noticed that she had only slept for around 2 hours. Yet another bolt of lightning struck, showing no mercy. Saria held in her scream, and instead poked Link in the face to wake him up. "Wake up, Linky," she said with a sly smirk. He moaned and then rolled over. Saria decided she was going to do the old-fashioned way and entered his head. To her surprise, it was a beautiful dream. It was Link and Saria laughing while sitting on the edge of a cliff and watching the sunset. Saria almost felt guilty for waking him up, but with that being said, in Link's dream, Saria turned to him and said, "Wake up Link..."

Link slowly opened his eyes, and he said, "Good morning, Saria," very quietly, because he was obviously still tired. He looked out the window and saw that barely any time had passed. "Link I'm scared," Saria said.

"Wh-" Link was cut off by a bolt of lightning and Saria's scream. "Oh... Can you stay here for a minute, I need to use the bathroom." Saria nodded slowly and gave him a worried look. Link hugged her and then walked away from Saria into the restroom. Saria walked over and sat right next to the door, so she could stay closer to Link. Meanwhile, another bolt of lightning flashed and Link heard Saria scream, then cry, then it was silent. He ran outside, only to step in a puddle, and find an unconscious Saria against the door.

"Oh Goddesses, Link why did ya' have to leave her alone!" He yelled at himself while picking her up, so she wasn't sitting in her own mess. He set her in the bathtub and went to clean the mess up, hoping Saria would be awake by the time he was done so he didn't have to wash her too. Sure enough, she wasn't... Link prayed to Farore that she wouldn't be mad at him for doing this, but he felt guilty, and he thought he owed her. He took out her hairband first, then belt, then vest, then skirt. He put those clothes in a bucket of water to rinse off. Saria was left in two clothing pieces, which Link was debating about. He then came to the conclusion that if he didn't, she would be a mess, and it wouldn't be good for her, so he did. He noticed several things about her that were different from his own body. He ignored them and filled the bath with water. Once he thought she was clean, he found a cloth to dry her with, and he dressed her in only a robe, not actually knowing how to put anything else on her. He laid her on the bed, realizing that it was the third time Saria had fallen asleep that day, and it was still the middle of the night. He waited for her to wake up, and wondered why she hadn't woken up when the water first touched her. He ignored it and let her lay on the bed.

* * *

Saria woke up but kept her eyes closed. She was embarrassed. She couldn't believe she had done that in front of Link. She felt different though. What was she wearing?

"Saria I know you're awake. Don't be embarrassed." Link said. "If anything, I should be.." What did Link mean? Saria opened her eyes, and she was on the bed, wearing a robe, with nothing else. Once she realized what Link meant, she turned beet red. She, however, could see a concerned look on Link's face. He would never hurt her, he just tried to help her.

"Thank you, Link," Saria said, and pulled him into a hug.

"I do have a question..." Link began. "Why is your body different than mine?"

"How are our bodies different? I thought we were both Kokiri..." Saria was confused.

"I think my body is weird then..." Link said.

"Well, whats different?" Saria moved closer to him, looking curious.

"Umm... this." Link pointed to the lower part of Saria's body. Saria yelped. She didn't know what was different, but she knew that it was an embarrassing topic.

"Well, what's different about it?" Saria questioned him, sounding unphased.

"Umm. I don't know how to explain it." Link said. Thus' began an hour-long conversation with the word 'thing' used almost every other word.

Example, "I have a thing that is different than that thing because the thing that is-" etc...

* * *

"So the thing goes on the thing in the thing!" Saria 'caught on'

"I think..." Link replied.

"What does it do?" Saria asked.

"Maybe it's a game." Link said.

Saria stood up and grabbed the last pair of clothes from her bag, and was about to go change out of the robe, then she asked, "So what's it look like?" with a huge grin.

Link turned as red as fire. "Umm... uhh.." He coughed a bit.

"I'll just see later." Saria winked with a devilish grin.

"HEY!" Link yelled, with humor in his voice.

Saria laughed while walking into the bathroom. Link pulled out a necklace from the drawer on his side of the bed. Saria forgot about her own birthday, but Link didn't. It was a bright green emerald, encased in gold. Link had used leftover rupees. Once Saria walked out of the restroom, in her new outfit, Link began to speak.

"Hey, Saria. Remember before we left, I made you a ring... Well happy birthday!" he put the necklace around her neck.

"It's my birthday? I know your birthday... but not my own." Saria was thinking. "How old am I in Hylian time?"

"I think 14..." Link said.

"14!" Saria yelled.

"Years. Different time unit..." Link calmed her down.

"Well... It's beautiful... thank you, Link." Saria stared into his green eyes. She leaned forward, and lightly pressed her lips to his. "I still feel like I need to know what it looks like." Saria pressed the side of her head against Link's chest, and pushed him down onto the bed, flopping herself on him. Link put his hands around her waist and flipped the both of them on the ground and began playfully wrestling with her. He lightly pinned her down, and put his knees on both sides of her body, holding her down. He leaned down and kissed her, but that's not was Saria was thinking about. She felt his leg rub against a certain part of her body, and it created a warm feeling throughout her body. She didn't know why, but she thought it had to do with what they talked about earlier. Saria began practically gasping for air after it continued for a good five minutes, and Link was worried. When Link stood up, he noticed that his tunic was a little wet towards the bottom, but it wasn't from him.

"Saria, do you need to take another bath?" Link asked, with a stern look planted on his face.

"No... I don't think it's what it was last time." Saria was blushing completely.

"What is it then? Link asked.

"I don't know... I think I need to rest." She looked worried

"Are you sick?" Link put his arms around her shoulders. He looked even more scared then Saria herself. "What caused it?"

"I- when- Your leg rubbed here, and I didn't mind at first, but later I felt like someone just gave me the best massage ever, and all my worries were gone, and- I- I felt like-" Saria sighed, "I felt amazing, but I don't know why THIS happened!"

Link looked confused and curious, "It felt _good_?" he emphasized on the word 'good.' Saria nodded and pulled Link closer to her.

"It made me feel like I needed to do more with you than just kissing..." she whispered.

"What's more?" Link asked.

"I don't actually know..." Saria giggled. Link placed a hand on her head and gently stroked her hair downward. He kissed Saria again, but when he deepened the kiss, Saria began twitching, and Link felt even wetter. Saria's lip began trembling, and she began laughing.

"Saria! Are you sure you're okay?" Link began freaking out, and his heart rate was going up.

"L-L-Link" Saria slightly moaned. "I L-love you." She began giggling some more, before kissing Link again. Link returned, still worried, but if she was laughing it couldn't be bad! Link was still concerned. What would he do?

* * *

 **This chapter was mainly for growing the couple closer. I want to know if you want me to head in this direction, or focus more on the drama, and action. I obviously will begin the whole quest next chapter, but this is for building character development and their bond. I warned you in the beginning, so please avoid screaming your face off :)**


End file.
